Even In Death
by Lue'cleste
Summary: S/J, Established Relationship. What happens when someone dies on a mission? AU. Songfic, but words accompany the story.


Title: Even In Death

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Genre: Angst, Songfic

Warnings: Character Death.

Disclaimer: I own neither anything to do with Stargate, or the song "Even In Death" by Evanescence. I do own my Star Trek and TMNT figurines, however….

Summary: S/J, Established Relationship. What happens when someone dies on a mission?

Author's Note: I decided to try my hand at some angst. I love happy endings, but I decided to try something different. Having a number of stories I want to send to a publisher, as well as some in writing, I decided the change in genre would help my writing skills to expand. The italics are the song lyrics. I recommend downloading the song (Yes, it's legal, as they no longer release those songs on CD and encourage their fans to download their older stuff, due to its unavailability, and some scams.)

I should also note I constantly listened to the song as I wrote this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow, so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft, brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay_

Carter lay, staring at the stars above her, numb. This couldn't be happening, no way in hell. Quietly, she rose from her sleeping bag, and moved to the other side of the fire, the moonlight giving her light to see. Quietly, she peeled back the makeshift sheet to look up on his face, his beloved face, thankful she couldn't see the staff wound gaping in his chest.

_  
They took you away from me  
But now I'm taking you home_

Tomorrow, reinforcements would come. And tomorrow, she would take his body back, back home. Home to an empty house, an empty base. Everything would be so empty without him, his wit, his presence. Him.

_I will stay forever here with you, my love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

She remembered his last words, as she held him in her arms, gasping. "I love you, Sam." Through her tears, she answered, "I love you too, Jack." One last look into her eyes, and he was gone, the light extinguished, never to be rekindled.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh, my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh, my love_

They'd thought she was crazy, falling for her CO. For being in a relationship with him. But there was this unbreakable bond between the two of them, something that defied words. Even when they were apart, it was like she could feel how he felt, what he was thinking. And living together for two years, married for a year and a half… She regretted none of it. She wasn't crazy. It was right.

_  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_

He couldn't leave her. He was too much a part of her. Irrationally, she remembered him singing to her, a song of love, of never leaving, and the tears flowed down her cheeks.

_I will stay forever here with you, my love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
And I can't love you any more than I do_

Touching his face, she thought how much she loved him. How long she had loved him, in secret. She had never loved anyone as she loved this man. And now he was gone. She knew she could never love anyone this much, ever. And she couldn't comprehend that he was gone, here he was, looking asleep, as he did in their bed. She wanted to scream. It wasn't fair!

_I will stay forever here with you, my love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you any more than I do_

In her grief, she knew she could never leave this place, this time. Forever would it be etched into her memory, her dreams, her thoughts. She could never leave him. And moving on from this time would be leaving him. She kissed his forehead, softly, lovingly, her tears falling onto his face, lit by the moonlight.

She would stay here forever. Because she could never leave this moment.

_People die. But real love, is forever..._


End file.
